


Angel Kisses

by radiantdean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is confused about how Dean got his freckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean :)

A short, spry, blonde woman appeared in their path as Dean and Cas walked down the sidewalk, their arms brushing with every step. She had a pile of brochures clutched to her chest, pale blue against a deep purple sweater. 

"Did you know freckles are kisses from angels?" She said cheerily, her cheeks swelling into pink, bulbous orbs as she grinned from ear to ear. Her eyes flicked over the blotches of darker skin that sprinkled Dean's nose and cheeks. 

Dean's brow furrowed. "Uh, no," he said flatly. "Thanks, lady."

She thrust a brochure against Dean's chest. "You're already in communication with God!" She said. "You just have to know how to keep that connection open!"  
Dean looked down at the pamphlet and raised his eyebrows. A somber Jesus stared back at him, under the headline, "Beginner's Guide to Prayer."

"Uh, thanks," Dean said again, forcefully taking Cas's arm and side stepping the woman. Cas was staring at him, brow furrowed, as they started off down the sidewalk again, leaving the evangelist in their wake. 

"You did not tell me you were communing with other angels," Cas said as they arrived back at the Impala. He remained outside of the car, watching Dean as he walked around to the driver's seat. 

"What?" Dean said, pulling the door open and tossing the pamphlet into the backseat. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your freckles," Cas said as they both slid into their seats. Their doors closed almost in sync, and Dean stared out the front windshield. Cas, however, had eyes only for Dean. "I did not know you had relations with other angels."

"Wait, are you talking about what that chick back there was talking about?" Dean said, turning the key in the ignition and swerving into traffic. "That was utter bullshit, Cas. She was just trying to spread her religious shit."

Cas frowned a bit and crossed his arms, staring out the window. "Well, I don't like it."

Dean raised his eyebrows, glancing over at the angel. "What, are you jealous?" He asked with a soft chuckle. "I was born with these freckles, Cas, they weren't given to me by any damn angel kisses."

Cas didn't reply, and the back of his head offered no indication of his facial expression. Dean sighed and reached over, resting a hand on Cas's knee. 

"Seriously," he said. "It's okay. You can give me plenty of other kisses." His cheeks reddened as the words passed his lips, but the idea was nothing but pleasurable to him. 

Cas slowly shifted in his seat, turning so he could look at Dean but careful not to dislodge the hand resting on his knee. "I can?"

"Of course you can," Dean said. "You do almost every night, anyway."

"They won't give you freckles."

"No, they won't, but I don't need anymore freckles." Dean paused and glanced over at Cas. "I just need kisses from you."

Cas smiled and pushed himself across the bench seat until he was pressed to Dean's side. His lips found their way to Dean's cheek and brushed against the short stubble sprouting along the hunter's jawline. 

"Like that?" The angel breathed, his lips leaving patterns of feather-light kisses across Dean's skin, down his neck and back up again. 

Dean cleared his throat, his left hand tightening around the top of his steering wheel. "Yeah, sweetheart, just like that," he said quietly. "Much better than any angel who coulda given me these freckles."

"I wish that was true," Cas murmured, his lips still pressed to Dean's skin. "That freckles are kisses from angels. And I wish I'd given you those." He sat up and gently kissed each other freckles on Dean's cheek that he could reach, and arm winding its way around Dean's waist. 

"Just those?" Dean whispered. 

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, pulling back slightly so he could look at Dean. 

Dean was silent for a moment, a hue of soft pink rising in his cheeks. "I have freckles all over my body, Cas," he said. 

Cas raised his eyebrows, lips parted slightly. 

"I'll show you when we get home," Dean said.


End file.
